Mini Fairytalelike Book
by Spirit of the Heavens
Summary: Just a buncha stories put together, enjoy the current stories of the foolish animals, Aishiteru InuKag, Bikini Bandit BEWARE OF THE BANDIT!, and the new story just posted up today Nov 4, 2007, The Third Wish InuKag SK stories will be made if asked 4
1. Teaching Popularity

Title: Popularity

Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? Caught? This story teaches about popularity. Poem included at bottom of the story. Poem/Story Sesshy and Inu are dogs.

Characters:

Younger doggy Inuyasha

Older doggy Sesshoumaru

Baboon boy Naraku

King Inutashio (Not their father)

Ladies such as Lady Kikyo, Lady Sango, Lady Kagome, Lady Kagura, Lady Yura, (I forgot the white haired girls name but add her here please in this section), Lady Ayame, and any other girl I may have forgotten.

Lords such as Lord Miroku (More like perverted lord Miroku), Lord Kouga, Lord Ginta, Lord Hikkaku, Lord Kouga, Lord Kohaku, and any other guy I may have forgotten.

Children such as Rin and Shippo and any other child I may have forgotten that is younger than Kohaku to least.

Also for any question you want please give it to me and I will gladly answer it. If it is anything about their food, don't mind. I just wanted to add a little bit of my imagination into the story. Are baboon's black? I don't know so as I said, imagination.

L

E

T

T

H

E

S

T

O

R

Y

B

E

G

I

N

Once upon a time…

When Inutashio was king of Jataka, two pups lived in a nearby forest. One was named Inuyasha, the other Sesshoumaru. Both were big and perfectly formed. Their sharp glimmering claws and teeth and smooth silky fur were beautiful to see.

A hunter, seeking the king's favor, trapped these two dogs and gave them to the king as a present.

Pleased with the beautiful dogs, the king put the pair in a golden cage. They were given water and cooked meat to eat from a golden dish and sugar water to drink. The king spent a lot of time talking to them, and the pups became the favorites of the whole court.

One day, a forester, also seeking the favor of the king, brought a big black baboon named Naraku as a present.

Quickly, all the attention was turned to the big baboon. He was so comical! His funny faces made the lords and ladies laugh, and the king himself was very amused when the monkey played the clown. No one paid any attention to the pups anymore, although they were still fed and cared for.

The older pup, Sesshoumaru, said nothing. But the younger pup, Inuyasha, complained. "Brother, in this royal house we used to get much praise. Now we get none. Lords and ladies used to give us treats to eat. Now we get our daily food. The king used to come to us and talk to us daily. Now he passes our cage without looking. And," he wept," that monkey has all the attention that belongs to us!"

Sesshoumaru said to his brother pup, "By what right does it belong to us?"

Inuyasha replied, "Because we were so good, so true, so loyal. We never bit, we never squawked. We were well behaved birds!"

"And why not?" Sesshoumaru asked. "If you were being yourself, brother, you have no cause to complain. Perhaps you were putting on an act to please the king."

Inuyasha hung his head in shame.

Things continued as they were for a long while. But, as last, the baboon (who was only a foolish fellow) grew bored with his pleasant life. He grew tired of all the good things he had to eat and drink. He became devilish and began to steal. When caught, he would put on a long face and everyone could not help but laugh.

Then, not knowing what to do next, the baboon began to amuse himself by frightening the king's children. When they came near, he would shake his ears and show his teeth. The children cried and ran away. Soon they would not enter the room in fear of the baboon. The king asked them one day why they were so afraid of Naraku, and the children told him of how the baboon had been scaring them.

The king became very angry and ordered his men to drive the baboon out of the palace and back into the forest. The pups once again became the favorites. Inuyasha howled for joy, but his brother, Sesshoumaru, warned him to remember:

Gain and loss, and praise and blame,

Pleasure, pain, dishonor, fame,

All come and go like the wind and rain!

T

H

E

E

N

D

A short story about 3 pages long with everything. Next mini story coming soon!


	2. Aishiteru Part I

Kagome Higurashi was eighteen on the day of her marriage to Inuyasha Tashio. Everyone delighted in the lovely couple. She, as dainty as a flower in her red wedding dress, glowed with happiness. And Inuyasha in his new, belted tunic was a handsome groom. The entire village was invited to witness the ceremony and partake of the feast that lasted for several days. The festivities over, the young bride and groom settled down to the routines of village life. They thought of themselves truly fortunate, for they never felt hunger nor suffered from the cold. Deeply in love with his wife, Inuyasha found pleasure in fulfilling her every wish.

Their peaceful life was shattered on late summer day. Barely moments after they had come in from the fields, a stranger appeared at their door. He was dressed in an official's gown, and behind him stood two men in army uniform. With no word of explanation, he commanded his soldiers to seize Inuyasha and take him outside. Kagome, a look of bewilderment on her face, watched them push her husband toward the milling crowd assemble in the center of the village road.

The younger men from the neighboring cottages had all been rounded up, and they stood in a tight knot ringed by armed guards. Women, children, and older people had been ordered to remain at some distance.

Kagome's heart pounding heart made it difficult for her to breathe. As she approached the villagers, she heard a woman ask, "Could the emperor be conscripting men again? How well I remember when they took my father. I was just a young girl. I never saw him again."

Grandfather Hu, a village elder respected by all, offered his opinion. "The emperor has probably been convinced by his advisors to undertake another one of his foolish projects. No good can come of this."

Children fidgeted and cried, while the restlessness of bystanders increased as their anxiety mounted.

"Silence!" cried the official. "I bring an order from the emperor." The murmuring ceased. "Wild horsemen are attacking from the north. These barbarians are looting and killing, burning whole villages to the ground. The emperor has issued a call for all able-bodied men to build a great wall, the highest and thickest wall ever built by men. The enemy will never be able to break through its impenetrable defense, and our people will live in peace. It is the duty of every man to obey the emperor's summons. Anyone who refuses does so on pain of death."

"Forward!" he commanded. Lined up three abreast, the men were marched off. Soldiers carrying spears walked along the sides of the column. Escape was impossible.

Tearful parents, wives, and children were left behind to fend for themselves. An old farmer leaning on a cane shook his head sadly.

"Heaven alone knows if I shall ever see my son before my life is over," he said in a hoarse whisper.

Only a few months passed since that terrifying day, but for Kagome it seemed like ages. Without her husband at her side, time dragged by interminably. In her fervent prayers she asked that he be kept from hunger and thirst. The winter would bring its bitter winds that blow unceasingly from the mountains. How was Inuyasha going to survive in so hostile climate without a warm jacket and cotton quilted shoes?

The last days of autumn were drawing to an end. It was the time of year when the dusk came early, but Kagome would not stop until darkness forced her to lay aside her sewing. Her needle flew ever faster as she layered fabric with cotton padding, fashioning a comfortable outer garment. She took particular care to design thick-soled shoes, sewing them with extra strong thread. Time was her enemy as she worked to finish the task she had set for herself.

Kagome swore a solemn oath. Inuyasha would not do without winter clothes. This she vowed. No matter how perilous the journey, she would take them to him herself. A woman traveling alone might encounter unexpected dangers, and she wondered if she would endure the long trek on foot. But she banished the troubling thoughts from her head.

The evening before her departure, she prepared a small bag of rice and another of millet, only the barest necessities to sustain her along the way. On a large cloth square she placed Inuyasha's jacket and shoes. By tying the opposite corners of the squares together, she made a bundle to carry over her arm.

Before daybreak she left her home. No one was yet awake, and the narrow streets of the village were deserted. It was still quite dark. In the east, Kagome saw a rosy glow that announced the beginning of a new day. "O good omen," she mused.

Word had come back to the village that the section of the wall where Inuyasha was working lay at a great distance. If the snows came early, there was no telling how long it would take to get there. Kagome learned she must travel in a northwesterly direction, but beyond that she did not even know for certain where she would find her husband.

Never having traveled more than a few miles from her village, she could not imagine the vastness that lay beyond it. Nor could she conceive, in her wildest flight of fancy, the size and length of the wall that the emperor had planned. Neither could she picture a wall three thousand miles long that would climb over the mountains, descend into deep valleys, and cross forbidding deserts. But the grandeur of the emperor's ambitious undertaking meant nothing to her. She only knew she must plod ahead for as long as it would take her to join Inuyasha.

As the days wore one, Kagome found she had to rest more and more frequently. Often, as she passed through little villages, she begged for food. She had finished her rice and millet long ago. People who had spoke to her and learned where she was bound praised her devotion but shook their heads in disbelief.

Once she heard a woman lamenting loudly to a friend, "Our sons are gone, our daughters widowed, and the pile of dead grows ever larger at the foot at the emperor's great wall." Kagome shuddered.

From sunrise to sunset she doggedly trudged on. When darkness fell, she looked for a place to lay her head. Many nights her bed was just a pile of scratchy straw.

The day Kagome reached the Yellow River, her strength was beginning to fail. At the point where she stood, the river was wide and the currently of its silt-laden water, swift. For the peasants who lived along its banks it was life-sustaining, but for Kagome it was yet another obstacle that had yet to overcome. Except for a lone shepherd grazing his flock of sheep, there was not a soul in sight.

"I have not come this far in vain," she thought. "I will not turn back!"

With determination born of despair, she walked into the water holding Inuyasha's clothes over her head to keep them dry. A few yards out from shore her feet could no longer touch bottom, and she tried to swim. The effort to keep afloat was beyond her endurance. Finally she gave up the struggle and let the river claim her. The cold water dragged her toward the murky bottom-down, down into an inky blackness.

Kagome's distress did not go unnoticed. A river god came to her rescue, plucking her from the deep and carrying her to the opposite shore.

When Kagome opened her eyes, a shadowy specter was hovering over her.

"My brave child, do not abandon hope," it soothes. "All the spirits along the way will help you to the end of your journey." The shadow drifted away and melted into the air. Kagome was along. She had no recollection of how she had reached the other side of the river. Nor was she sure she had heard the encouraging promise of help.

Wearily, she picked up her bundle. Everything was wet though. Before moving on she would have to wait for the clothes to dry. She wrung out Inuyasha's jacket and spread it on the ground. When she reached for his shoes, a miracle occurred. Spellbound, she saw the shoes turn into blackbirds. From then on, never ceasing their shrill chatter, the blackbirds led her day after day in a northerly direction. Whenever she tired, they alighted on the ground near her and waited until she regained her strength. At night they roosted in a nearby tree while she slept. One morning, Kagome awoke, trembling with cold. Her fingers and toes were numb and she ached all over. Reaching to pick up her bundle, she was surprised to see Inuyasha's shoes standing neatly, side by side. The blackbirds, her guides and constant companions, were gone. They had fulfilled their mission, for they led Kagome close to her destination.

Kagome dragged her swollen, painful feet along a dusty road. At first the road was flat; then it began to climb steeply. When reached high ground, her eyes took in an incredible scene. The figures she saw moving about resembled a scurrying swarm of ants. She quickened her pace. Now she could see more clearly. Files of men, back bent under the weight of heavy stones, were struggling to the top of the unfinished wall. Others were lugging buckets of mortar to fill the spaces between the rocks. Covered from head to foot by the dry, brown sand, they were indistinguishable, from one another. How could she find Inuyasha along that multitude?

x.X-x.X-x.X.x-X.x-X.x

T

O

B

E

C

O

N

T

I

N

U

E

D

M

O

R

E

S

T

O

R

I

E

S

C

O

M

I

N

G

S

O

O

N

D

A

R

K

I

N

U

Y

O

U

K

A

I

A

K

A

M

I

Z

U

K

I


	3. Aishiteru Part II

With unaccustomed boldness, she approached a small group of men who were attempting to warm their hands over a smoldering fire. Timidly she explained, "I am looking for my husband. He is called, Inuyasha." She told them the name of their village and on the day he was conscripted, but they only looked at her with pity.

"I am sorry I cannot help you," said one of the men. "This wall has no beginning and no end. The wind batters us, the white snow blinds us, we have little food and no clothing. There is only toil without rest. Everyday we see good comrades fall, and many more will die of exhaustion. Hundreds are already buried in the wall. We admire your loyalty to your husband, but you should not try to endanger your own life trying to do the impossible. Better that you return home. You will never find him."

But Kagome would not be discouraged. Bravely she continued to search. Wherever she went she asked for Inuyasha. The relentless winds tore at her clothing, her face and hands became rough and red from exposure. She ate very little and slept hardly a wink. At last, fatigue conquered her, and Kagome fell asleep on the frozen ground. She did not know how much time passed before she became aware of someone prodding her. "You must not sleep here or you will freeze to death, "the man warned.

Shaking uncontrollably, she managed to say, "I am looking for my husband. He bears the name Inuyasha." Once again she recited the name of their village and the date on which he was taken.

"Yes, I knew your husband, "the stranger responded. "I remember him well. We were assigned the task of making bricks and he was the best worker of the section. It pains me to tell you that we found him one morning covered with newly fallen snow… lifeless. With many others he lies buried within the wall."

Kagome could not hold back the flood of salty tears that stung her cold cheeks. She blamed herself for Inuyasha's death. She had come too late to save him.

"How can it be so that a gentle husband has perished so young? The Great Wall takes more lives than the plundering enemy."

A wife's devotion can sometimes move mountains. Wailing bitterly, Kagome cried out to heaven. The sun vanished behind threatening clouds. A violent tempest churned up the powdery sand, and rain fell in icy sheets. Bolts of lightning streaked through the sky. With a deafening clap of thunder, a section of wall collapsed, bricks and stones spilling out together with human bones and skulls.

"Do not be alarmed, brave wife of Inuyasha. Heaven has witnessed your sorrow. You will seek out your husband's bones from among all the others." The words were sharp and clear, but there was not a soul in sight. Kagome stood transfixed amid the pile of rubble.

"But how will I know which among the many are his?"

"Have no fear. You will succeed, for when love is sincere and true, two people become one. They share thoughts, hopes, and feelings. Their blood, their bones, and their very tissues mingle. Do not despair, you will find a way."

"Alas," moaned Kagome. "In this jumble lying here, strewn this way and that, are the bones of Inuyasha. Oh mountains, hills, desert of yellow sands," she pleaded, "favor me, and give me a sign that I may recognize those that belong to him. I cannot choose for I cannot tell one from another." Unaware of what she was doing, she bit down on her thumb until she drew blood. She watched the drop fall upon a bone, slide off the surface, and reach the ground. Suddenly the words she had just heard took on a meaning.

"If the bones are Inuyasha's, my blood will mingle with his and sink into them. If the bones belong to others, the blood will remain apart."

This time, with determination, she bit down harder and shook her hand, spattering blood about. What she hoped for did not happen. Again, and still again, she tried. Each time her blood slid quickly off the bones. "One last time," she told herself. Though the pain brought tears to her eyes, she bit down with all her might. The blood flowed freely as she flung it as far and as wide as she could. One quivering red dot landed on a bone lying apart from the others. At once the blood sank into its chalky whiteness. This bone must belong to Inuyasha. Of this she was certain. Feverishly she continued to search, as soon as she recovered the rest. Inuyasha's bones would receive a proper burial, and his soul would not have to wander aimlessly in search of peace.

Laden with the heavy blow fate had dealt her, Kagome turned to the south and began her sad journey homeward.

0123456789876543210

Next story coming up, Isis and Orisis (INUYASHA STYLE).

_**Important notice. If you want another couple rather than all the votes for Inu/Kag couples on these stories by my pals you'd best tell me before I complete all of the stories and idea's in my noodle!**_


	4. Bikini Bandit

A side story! Enjoy!

P.S. Changed into Shikon Jewel!

Characters:

Kagome, main character, victim of the plot, and lives with her auntie (Until she moves more info on story and her only family blood related is her auntie)

Inuyasha, other main, helps the victim, Kagome (No parents either)

Naraku, evil person who does the… evil stuff?

Sango, Inuyasha 'cousin' (More info when I set out the real story that I'm making for this) and has a crush on him (No parents either)

Kouga, likes Kagome, came from England, and has a crush on Kagome, and has one eye with a different color after being in a car crash for a- (Too much info!) (No parents either)

Kirika, Naraku's 'little brother'

Title: Bikini Bandit ((Me: (knees Naraku in the nuts and runs off yelling "EWWW!"))

Summary: No info

Inside the car sat the gang, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Kouga where outside the window was the beach…

"We're here! Coolness!" Kagome said, smiling while her cat Shi-chan (Not Buyo. Buyo's too fat to run anywhere so I put Shi-chan) said, "sweet!" (More info on story)

"I appreciate the invite, but are you sure we aren't intruding?" Inuyasha asked Kouga while Kagome kept on going WOW! And ooh! And aah!

"Don't sweat it—it's my grandmother's villa," Kouga told Inuyasha.

"**You**, on the other hand, are gonna blow a head gasket," Inuyasha said to Kagome and hitting her on the back of the head. "Settle down and act your age," he told her.

"I resent that! I'm **totally** more mature than Mr. Poopie—"

"Let's go to the beach Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled out waving to her.

"The beach!" Kagome said, completely forgetting about him. "Yippee!"

_the picture of composure_ Inuyasha thought sweatdropping. (Since when did Inuyasha learn smart and big words?!)

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Kagome yelled while Sango yelled back, "Okay!"

"Wooooow…" Kagome said, using her hand to block out sunlight. "It's so beautiful!"

"Is that the swimsuit we bought when we went shopping? It's so cute!" Sango complemented.

"Aww, fank you," Kagome blushed ('cause she was too embarrassed to speak correctly.)

"It's smashing Higurashi-san," Kouga said. "Right, Dareshou-san?"

"I dunno. Lemme be!" Inuyasha said arrogantly.

While the whole group continued chatting, they didn't know someone was watching…

"I've found you, little greenhorn," Naraku said while watching them from the bushes.

"You most certainly have," Kirika said to him.

"How slovenly. Taking a holiday by the beach at a time like this?" Naraku said to himself.

"I'm surprised you won't **give up** at a time like this," Kirika said.

"Kirika! You are **seriously** lacking in drive these says!" Naraku shouted at him, not loud enough for the gang to hear.

"Yes, of course I am."

"You're not even listening to me!" Naraku yelled, a vein popping.

"So… the amateur miko is going for a swim. That's very convenient," Naraku said, eyeing the scuba diving equipment.

"Heeey! You guys!" Kagome shouted, Sango and Kagome waving at the boys who sat on a blanket in cool clothes and under an umbrella.

"Aren't you going to join them, Michiru?" Inuyasha asked, both of them waving at the girls. (The full last name of Kouga is Michiru)

"I'm afraid not, mate," he said closing his eyes. (Might he be dreaming of Kagome in her swimsuit? Lol.)

"My poor karma at birth left me with the inability to enter any sort of water," Kouga said with his eyes still closed as he put his hand to his chin to think about the karma.

(He became smart too?! **THE ANIME WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEOPLE! RUUUUNNNN!!!**)

_So the doofus can't swim_ Inuyasha thought.

"What about you?" Kouga asked.

"I don't wanna get burn. I get red like you wouldn't believe," Inuyasha said, both of them had their hands down while Kouga leaned on his side (Inu left Kou right so Kou leaned right) while both of them watched the girls play in the water and the shimmering sea.

"Is that right?" Kouga said looking at him.

"Would it help if I rubbed you down with some sunblock?" he said rubbing his hands over his chest.

"Ah…" Inuyasha said.

"HA HA HA HA HA! QUIT IT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"T-THAT TICKLES! HA HA HA HA!"

The girls heard the laughing and looked over at the boys. "Hunh." Kagome said.

"I guess Inuyasha-kun and Micchi (Kagome's nickname for Kouga Michiru) aren't gonna come swim."

"I think they're having fun on their own," Sango said crossing her arms on the tube floating and smiling as the two rolled all over the blanket getting sand on it and Inuyasha trying to make him stop tickling him.

"I guess. _Let's leave 'em alone._" Kagome said and thought.

"Heh heh heh," Naraku said behind them in the scuba gear.

_Mission on course. She doesn't suspect a thing._ He thought.

_Now, while she's not looking. This tool is ideal!_ He thought taking out one of those claw thingys that grab onto stuff like those toy game thingys that grab the toys, pick it up, and drop it somewhere and you get it and win or not. (I love those things. I practically got 85 of my stuffed toys from there! I'm the master of it! MUWAHAHA! The rest are presents from other family and friends.)

_Her Shikon no Kakera's… (Shikon no Tama Jewels I think)_

… _**is as good as mine!**__ He thought as he outstretched it out, grabbed, and swam away…_

_If only he knew what was on that claw and if only he heard the scream…_

__

Wha… NO!

"YYAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"What's the matter Kagome-chan?" Sango said clueless.

"Karin! Are you ok?!" Inuyasha yelled out and in the waters, afraid of what happened to Kagome might be bad.

"Don't come over here!" Kagome yelled, slapping him as he fell back while she tried to cover herself.

_Omigosh! I'm so sorry, Dareshou-kun! (This is talking in the distance heard back in from the bushed where Kirika is still standing)_

_Are you all right, Higurashi-san?_

"Heh, heh," Naraku said. "Without her ring, they're panicking like a pack of—"

"Big brother," a voice interrupted him. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Hmm?" Naraku asked.

__

"What is **that**?" he asked, pointing to the swimsuit bikini that used to cover the top of Kagome's chest hanging now in Naraku's hand.

"AAGH!" he yelled out, his mouth hanging open.

"You're sick," he said to him.

_We're experiencing technical difficulties. One moment, please._

_Shi-chan: Nya –smile-_

"I suppose I got distracted," Naraku said. "Forgive me Kirika."

"You're asking me?"

"However!" he said to get off the subject. "It may not be what I hoped for, but it's still the girl's property! I'll keep it for potential use!" he said gripping the bikini top in his hands and determined while Kirika fell over to his side, his mouth hanging open.

"Is that really Kagome-chan's?" Kirika asked.

"O-of course it is!"

"You're flustered and suspicious," Kirika told his older brother.

"Great," Kagome sighed. "I can't believe this is happening… What a disaster!"

"Are you hanging in there?" Sango asked. (There was nobody on the beach because it was reserved by Kouga.) Shi-chan just stood there on her two little feet (I SAID MORE INFO ON THE STORY DANG-IT!), unhappy as to what happened to the little novice goddess (Hey, it rhymes!)

"I'm so glad my inner tube came in handy!" Kouga said slapping her back.

"I thought you were the marshmallow man out there, Micchi," Kagome said sweatdropping because of all the tubes Kouga had making him look fat and besides that fact, they all were almost completely white or looked white at the distance.

"What an old reference," Sango said.

"What do I do? My swimsuits gone and I barely ever come to the beach, and now I can't swim," Kagome thought sadly.

"Come out, you sick bikini bandit! How could you do this to me?!" Kagome yelled, Kouga staring at her while Sango just said, "Kagome-chan…"

"Oooh! I know what we can do!" Sango said, clasping her hands together.

A few moments later…

Two clams tied with strings… WERE ON KAGOME!

"Hahahaha! Brilliant!" Kouga said laughing at her.

"Eek! Don't laugh at me!" Kagome said waving her fist at him.

"Eek, Dareshou-kun!"

"No! uh… It's not what you think!" Inuyasha said waving his hands in front of his face after Kagome caught him staring at her.

"It's just… I can't believe those actually fit," he said in awe.

Imagine, thunder just shook over Kagome and a vein popped out.

"Crud! That came out wrong," Inuyasha said covering his mouth, afraid as Kagome's hair flew all over, darkness surrounding her.

"I can't believe your **nerve**, cretin! Take this!" she yelled and was about to punch him in the face when…

BAM!

A coconut hit Kagome square in the cheek making her fall before she could punch him.

"Oh my! Are you ok?" Sango said coming to her aid.

"What the heck was that?" Kouga asked.

"A coconut?" Inuyasha said curiously reading it.

It said, "I have a good swimsuit" with some other writing in Japanese that said the directions.

__

"It's the pervert!" the trio yelled out loud.

Nighttime

"Nngh… I'm so scared!" Kagome said.

Whoooo…

"Yeek!" Kagome said latching onto Inuyasha who was dressed like her.

__

"It's just the wind, Kagome." Inuyasha calmly told her.

"R-really?" Kagome asked.

"Don't come if you're gonna freak out. _You'll get in the way_," he told her and thought to himself.

"I have to. I mean, you look terrible in my clothes," Kagome told him. "You've got muscles and I can see your underwear sometimes."

"Besides… I wanna show that thief he has to see these stupid things I have to wear!" she said, opening the jacket and showing the clams again. (I can't help it, but laugh at the clams! Can you imagine her in clams! HAAHAHAAA! Kagome: That's so not funny!)

"And then I'm gonna smack him one good for revenge!" she said holding one hand up with the jacket still open.

"Just… close your jacket or you'll catch a cold," he said sweating.

"Heh, heh, heh," a voice said nearby. "What good little lemmings," he said, not loud enough for them to hear.

"Walking themselves directly into my trap."

"Kirika!"

"I'm ready big brother," he said, in bandit clothing.

"AAAAH!" he yelled, again not loud enough for them to hear with their babbling.

"…That was very mean." Kirika said to him.

"S-sorry Kirika," Naraku said trying to calm his beating heart down.

Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum

"Once we distract them effectively, we'll steal her ring!" he said triumphantly. "Come to me, little novice."

"Mwa ha ha ha!" he laughed.

"Nnn…!" Kagome said hiding behind Inuyasha.

"This should be the place," he said.

_This whole thing is really weird. Who exactly…_

…_goes around stealing swimsuits_ ((or bikini's –snicker- Kagome: QUIT IT DAMMIT!)) Inuyasha thought.

"Okay, listen up, stay close and don't run off on your own," he told Kagome.

"G-got it," she said shaking.

_Inuyasha-kun…_

"Excellent! They're on the mark!" Naraku said.

"And now for stage one…

…of our complete victory!" he said pulling a string as Kagome looked the other way Inuyasha was looking.

_**SLIMY**_

Something slimy went across Kagome's cheek right when she turned.

__

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!" Kagome said, smacking away whatever was slimy and going on her cheek.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said troubled (I forgot the word lol) as he watched her fight away something by smacking her hands all over.

"I did it! Ha ha ha!" Naraku laughed. "They've been completely duped!" (More like you're plain stupid Naraku.)

Suddenly, the slimy thing came back to Naraku…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" he yelled. The Shikon no Kakera wasn't on the slimy, sticky sponge hanging on the string.

Suddenly…

Drop…

__

"Ggh…" Inuyasha said with his eyes wide.

"GYAAAAAAAH!" he yelled, completely scared of the thing that just dropped almost completely on top of him.

"AAAAAH! I can't see!" the person under the white blanket that dropped from the sky (the tree really…) yelled, trying to see the front, get up, and chase Inuyasha towards the trap.

_Yaah! Yaah!_ The voices yelled behind the tall palm trees and bushes.

_Wow…_ Kiriko thought.

_It looks like big brother is doing a great job. I should try harder._ Kirika thought.

_When they come running over here…_

… _I'll lead them into this pit trap_ Kirika thought as he looked over at the pile of leaves where under it laid the hole. Little did Kirika know was that the screaming was from his own brother.

_Excellent._

"Hm? I think I hear them," Kirika said out loud to nobody in particular, but himself, smiling.

Suddenly…

_**WHICH WAY'S THE FRONT?!**_ Naraku yelled out, frustrated, scaring the hell out of Kirika making her fall right into the trap hidden under the leaves.

"YIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Kirika yelled as she fell down to the pit of the hole.

"YAAAAAH!" Naraku yelled, scared of what was happing outside of the blanket he was hidden under.

"YAAAH!" Naraku continued yelling.

"Rats I've lost them. Where did they go?" Naraku said as he finally got out of the blanket and calmed down.

"Huh?" he said looking towards the trap.

_Help meeee_ a voice echoed inside.

Naraku's mouth dropped open…

"AAAAAH!" a voice yelled.

"What in the bloody heck are they doing?" Kouga asked.

"Something fun, I think," Sango said.

_Huff…_

"… Huh?" Kagome wondered.

"Uh-oh," Kagome said.

"Dareshou-kun! Hey, where are you?" Kagome called out.

"Dareshou-kun! No, no, no, no, no!" she said to herself, staring up at the night sky with the full moon.

_I… I'm so scared!_ Kagome thought to herself.

"But I still haven't gotten my swimsuit back. I wonder if the thief is wondering around here," she told herself, wrapping herself around the white blanket she found. (Naraku threw it away, Kagome found it, and they passed each other, and Kagome went back.)

_Mm!_ _What am I gonna do?!_

"Dareshou-kuuuuun!"

_Rustle…_

__

"Kagome! Are you ok?!" Inuyasha said, jumping out of the side with small bruises.

__

"Kagome!" he said smiling.

"Cripes, don't scare me like that! I told you not to get separated—it's dangerous out here!" he said hugging her.

"Dareshou-kun…" she said, tears brimming on the corners of her eyes as he was about to let the hug go when…

_**I WAS SO SCARED!**_ Kagome said, latching onto him as if he were her life line. (Maybe he is, hmm? Lol)

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he said hugging her back once more.

"D-don't be. I'm the one who—" Kagome was about to say when…

__

Suddenly, he put her behind him as a rustle was heard.

"Eek!" Kagome yelled hiding behind him.

"What was that?!" he said looking over at the bushes.

"There you are, sillies!" Sango said as she and Kouga popped out of the bushes smiling while Kouga sweat dropped.

"Sango-chan! Micchi!" Kagome said.

"We've been chasing you guys for a while. You looked like you were having a blast!" Sango said.

"You shoot around like a rocket powered by sugar, Higurashi-san," Kouga said leaning forward and sweating some more. (Hey! That reminds me, when did Kouga become so formal??? Since I made him so, so HA! IN YOUR FACE! MUWAHAHA! Lol)

"Watch your back—the perv is still at large!" Kagome said.

"That's why we're here. We thought it was safer to bring you back," Sango said when suddenly…

THUMP!

"Senpai?!" Kagome said.

"Mr. glasses man! (Mr. Glasses Man is Naraku who always seems to be wearing glasses cause she doesn't use his real name lol)" Kagome said again.

"What are **you** doing here?!" Kagome asked them.

"You mean you weren't all playing?" Sango said.

"No—this is the first time I've seen them!" Kagome said.

"I see. O, well." Sango said grabbing something out of her bag.

"Look what I brought!" Sango said happily.

"Wowie!" Kagome said, awed at the homemade grilled food Sango cooked.

"I thought we could have a cook-out," Sango said. "Here you go," Sango said, handing came a paper plate with a stick with a variety of food stuck on the stick.

"You can't visit the ocean without having a BBQ!" Sango said. "I didn't expect Mr. glasses man…

… But the more the merrier!" Sango said happily. (Sango momentarily forgot the name of Naraku who always wears glasses so she used Kagome-chan's nickname for Naraku.)

Suddenly, Inuyasha and Kagome caught each others eyes. Inuyasha smiled kindly at her while she looked away and blushed holding her cheeks with her hands. _Oh boy_

"You know you got some bug bites, Inuyasha-chan," Sango said innocently while Inuyasha yelled a "WHAT?!" while putting his arm in front of his face at the new info that sank into his brain.

"Big brother," Kirika said. "They still have their guards down."

"However…" Naraku said, doing a little "heh".

"I suppose I can let them slide. **This** time." He said, happy he got food in the process atleast.

"By the way, Kagome…Did you ever find your swimsuit?" Sango asked her eating her own BBQ plate.

"Nah," Kagome said.

"We never met up with the lech, so…" she said before her eye caught something in Naraku's front left jean pocket that was facing her way.

"…Hm?"

(Imagine Naraku in wearing clear see glasses, a button up t-shirt with a checkered pattern with pineapples on it eating a BBQ stick variety thingy with a paper plate in his hand with another variety BBQ stick thingy with jeans and someone's bikini top hanging out of the front left pocket that was facing Kagome. Don't forget the arrow pointing to the bikini! Lol)

__

_**AH!**_

_**YYYYOOOOOUUU!!!! (Kagome)**_

…_**! Er, wait! I can explain! (Naraku sweating a lot)**_

_**Sigh. (sweat drop) (everyone but the two)**_

The End!

Hope you enjoyed this humor/action/adventure Inuyasha fic!

© KuroInuYoukai (It was supposed to be KuroInuTaiYoukai but the picture I made didn't have Tai and by the time I had Tai in my pen name, I already finished it, and I wasn't going to do it all over again!)

P.S. This is a side story before the real looong story, The Rapist, The Victim, The Child starts off!

Title: The Rapist, The Victim, The Child

Summary: She was raped by him, had a child, met up in college, fell for each other, and found out he was the rapist. Sequel too! Or maybe? Depends if you people like it or not.

Another story after that!

Title: Sibling Ai

Summary: Their parents knew of the marriage, but they're getting married to each other! How to stop their parents marriage is out of their knowledge. Maybe this is a… Nah… It can't be… Can it?

Pages total: 13

Changes: Ring – Shikon no Kakera (Shikon Fragment)


	5. The Third Wish

**The Third Wish**

Once there was a man who was driving in his car at dusk on a spring evening thought part of the forest of Savernake. His name was Inuyasha Takashi. The primroses were just beginning but the trees were still bare, and it was cold; the birds stopped singing an hour ago.

As Inuyasha entered a straight, empty stretch of road he seemed to hear a faint crying, and a struggling and thrashing, as if somebody was in trouble, far away in the trees. He left his car and climbed the mossy open slope of beech trees leading down to thorn bushes through which he saw the gleam of water. He stood a moment waiting to try and discover where the noise was coming from, and presently heard a rustling and some strange cries in a voice which was almost human-and yet there was something to hoarse about it at one time and too clear and sweet at another. Inuyasha ran down the hill as he neared the bushes and saw something white among them which were trying to extricate itself; coming closer he found that it was a swan that had become entangled in the thorns growing on the bank in the canal.

The bird struggled all the more frantically as he approached, looking at him with hate in his yellow eyes, and when he took hold of it to free it, it hissed at him, pecked him, and thrashed dangerously with its wings. Nevertheless he managed to release it from the thorns, and carrying it tightly with one arm, holding the snaky head well away with his other hand (for he did not wish to have his eyes pecked out), he took it to the verge of the canal and dropped it in.

The swan instantly assumed great dignity and sailed out to the middle of the water, where it put itself to rights with much dabbling and preening, smoothing its feathers with little shower drops. Inuyasha waited, to make sure that it was all right and had suffered no damages in its struggles. Presently the swan, when it was satisfied with its appearance, floated into the bank once more, and in a moment, instead of the great white bird, there was a little man all in green with a golden crown and a long beard, standing by the water. He has fierce glittering eyes and looked by no means friendly.

"Well, Sir," he said threateningly, "I see you are presumptuous enough to know some of the laws of magic. You think that you have rescued-by good fortune-the King of the Forest from a difficulty, you should have some fabulous reward."

"Three wishes, he wants, the clever man! Well, I have yet to hear of the human being who made any good use of his three wishes-they mostly end up worse off than they started. Take your three wishes then"-he flung three dead leaves into the air-"don't blame me if you spend the last wish in undoing the work of the other two."

Inuyasha caught the leaves and put two of them carefully in his briefcase. When he looked up, the swan was sailing about in the middle of the water again, flicking the drops angrily down its long neck.

Inuyasha stood for some minutes reflecting on how he should use his reward. He knew very well that the gift of three magic wishes was one which brought trouble more often than not, and he had no intention of being like the forester who first wished by mistake for a sausage, and then in a rage wished it on the end of his wife's nose, and then had to use his last wish in getting it off again. Inuyasha had most of the things which he wanted and was very content with his life. The only thing that troubled him was that he was a little lonely, and had no companion for his old age. He decided to use his first wish and to keep the other two in case of emergency. Taking a thorn he pricked his tongue with it, to remind himself not to utter rash wishes aloud. Then holding the third leaf and gazing round him at the dusky undergrowth, the primroses, great beeches, and the blue-green water of the canal, he said:

"_I wish I had a wife as beautiful as the forest."_

A tremendous quacking and splashing broke out on the surface of the water. He thought that it was the swan laughing at him. Taking no notice he made his way through the darkening woods to his car, wrapped himself up in the rug, and went to sleep.

When he awoke it was morning and the birds were beginning to call. Coming along the track towards him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, with eyes as blue-green as the canal, hair as dusky as the bushes, and skin as white as the feather of swans.

"Are you the wife that I wished for?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, I am," she replied, "My name is Kagome."

She stepped into the car beside him and they drove off to the church on the outskirts of the forest, where they were married. Then he took her to his house in a remote and lovely valley and showed her all his treasures-the bees in their white hives, the Jersey cows, the hyacinths, the silver candlesticks, the blue cups and the luster bowl for putting primroses in. She admired everything, but what pleased her most was the river which ran by the foot of the garden.

"Do swans come up there?" she asked.

"Yes, I have often seen swans there on the river," he told her, and she smiled.

Kagome made him a good wife. But as time went by Inuyasha began to feel she was not happy. She seemed restless, wandered much in the garden, and sometimes when he came back from the fields he would find the house empty and she would return after half an hour or so with no explanation of where she had been. On those occasions she was always especially tender and would put out his slippers to warm and cook his favorite dish-Welsh rarebit with wild strawberries-for supper. (What happened to good o'ramen?)

One evening he was returning home along the river path when he saw Kagome in front of him, down by the water. A swan had sailed to the verge and she had her arms round its neck and the swan's head rested against her cheek. She was weeping, and as he came nearer he saw that tears were rolling, too, from the swan's eyes.

"Kagome, what is it?" he asked, very troubled.

"This is my sister," she answered. "I can't bear being separated from her."

Now he understood that Kagome was really a swan from the forest, and this made him sad because when a human being marries a bird it always leads to sorrow.

"O could use my second wish to give your sister human shape, so that she could be a companion to you," he suggested.

"No, no," she cried, "I couldn't ask that of her."

"Is it so very hard to be a human being?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

"Very, very hard," she answered.

"Don't you love be at all, Kagome?"

"Yes, I do, I do love you," she said, and there were tears in her eyes again. "But I missed the old life in the forest, the cool grass and the mist rising off the water sliding over my feathers as my sister and I drifted along the stream."

"Then shall I use my second wish to turn you back into a swan again?" he asked, and his tongue pricked to remind him of the King's old words, and his heart swelled with grief inside him.

"Who will take care of you?"

"I'd do it myself as I did before I married you," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

She shook her head. "No, I could not be as unkind to you as that. I am partly a swan, but I am also partly human being now. I will stay with you."

Poor Inuyasha was very distressed on his wife's account and did his best to make her life happier, taking her for drives in his car, finding beautiful music for her to listen to on the radio, buying clothes for her and even suggesting a trip round the world. But she said no to that; she would prefer to stay in their own house near the river.

He noticed that she spent more and more time baking wonderful cakes- jam puffs, petite fours, éclairs and meringues. One day he saw her take a basketful down to the river and she guessed she was giving them to her sister.

He built a seat for her by the river, and the two sisters spent hours there, communicating in some wordless manner. For a time he thought that all would be well, but then he saw how thin and pale she was growing.

One night when he had been up late doing the account he came up to bed and found her weeping in her sleep and calling:

"_Rin! Rin! I can't understand what you say! Oh, wait for me, take me with you!"_

Then he knew it was hopeless and she would never be happy as a human. He stooped down and kissed her goodbye, then took another leaf from his notecase blew it out the window, and used up his second wish.

Next moment instead of Kagome there was a sleeping swan lying across the bed with its head under its wing. He carried it out of house and down to the brink of the river, and then he said, "Kagome! Kagome!" to waken her, and gently put her in the water. She gazed around in astonishment for a moment, and then came up to him and rested her head lightly against his hand; the next instant she was flying away over the trees towards the heart of the forest.

He heard a harsh laugh behind him, and turning around he saw the old King looking at him with a malicious expression.

"Well, my friend! You don't seem to have managed so wonderfully with your first two wishes, do you? What will you do with the last? Turn yourself into a swan? Or turn Kagome back into a girl?"

"I shall do neither," said Inuyasha calmly. "Human beings and swans are better in their own shapes."

But for all that he looked sadly over towards the forest where Kagome had flown, and walked slowly back to his house.

Next day he saw two swans swimming at the bottom of the garden, one of them wore the gold chain he had given Kagome after thief marriage; she came up to him and rubbed her head against his hand.

Inuyasha and his two swans came to be well known in that part of the country; people used to say that he talked to swans and they understood him as well as his neighbors. Many people were a little frightened of him. There was a story that once when thieves tried to break into his house they were set upon by two huge white birds which carried them off bodily and dropped them into the river.

As Inuyasha grew old everyone wondered at his contentment. Even when he was bent with rheumatism he would not think of moving to a drier spot, but went slowly about his work.

Sometimes people who knew his story would say to him:

"_Mr. Takahashi, why don't you wish for another wife?"_

"Not likely," he would answer serenely. "Two wishes were enough for me, I reckon. I've learned that even if your wishes are granted they don't always better you. I'll stay faithful to Kagome."

One autumn night, passer-by along the road heard the mournful sound of two swans singing. All night the song went on, sweet and harsh, sharp and clear. In the morning, Inuyasha was found peacefully dead in his bed with a smile of great happiness on his face. In his hands, which lay clasped on his breast (above his heart), were a withered leaf, and a white feather.

-

Yes, it has been months, really. I haven't completely forgotten fanfiction, but with a new semester, horrible grades for the first time, and addiction to many things all at once and quickly it all changes, I can't help it. I'll update only like, every once a month or so because nobody is reading. Reminds me, why am I even writing this note? O well.


End file.
